gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-M Eden
is an advanced close-combat Gundam created by the Guard Gaia, featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Guardian of Ideals. History Following Celestial Beings efforts, the planet Earth has maintained stability and peace for over 500 years, even going so far as to enter peaceful communications and regular dealings with extraterrestrial lifeforms. Design Following several centuries of peace and prosperity, the technology required to make combat-effective Mobile Suits has long-since been limited, forcing the Guard Gaia to use data they managed to gather on Celestial Being, its allies, and its enemies, in an attempt to create Gundam that could be used in combat and self-defense. However, the data is ancient and largely corrupted, forcing them to take pieces of data surrounding specific Mobile Suits and compile them to form a single new schematic. In the case of Eden, it was created primarily from the corrupted data of several advanced close-combat Mobile Suits, among them being Exia, Raiser, QanT, and Reborns. The combination of data took the combat capabilities and the transformation properties of the various suits to create a very powerful Mobile Suit with superb combat performance. At first glance a small, lightly armed unit with sparse armor, the Eden is in reality a deceptive and very dangerous Gundam, armed to the teeth with a wide variety of bladed weapons for numerous situations and surprise attacks on enemies. Advances in GN efficiency and concentration, originally made for non-combat uses, have allowed every piece of Eden's weaponry to be far more effective and dangerous than any of the weapons wielded by Gundams centuries ago. This is emphasized by the GN Compacts equipped in the unit, which are the epitome of GN Particle focus and efficiency. One is stored in each limb of the unit, allowing it to exceed and extend normal performance by milking its GN particle generation for all its worth. Its seemingly frail armor is in reality a high-quality and advanced E-Carbon makeup, complemented by a highly effective GN field skin for powerful defensive measures. The combined efficiency, offense, and defense combined with its unassuming appearance make Eden a surprisingly terrifying combat-capable Mobile Suit and a threat to anyone who faces it. Armaments *'GN Vulcan Re' :Improved versions of the original GN Vulcans, this compact weapon stored in a compartment under the GN Shields on the forearms is now an effective weapon to use at multiple ranges, its greater power and rapid fire allowing it to deal real damage to enemy Mobile Suits. In close range it can be used for a sudden and brutal blitz of rapid fire damage, while at a distance it's a very capable weapon, able to take out incoming solid projectiles *'GN Stealth Sabers' :A variation of the Exia/00 lines GN Swords. Unlike the folding swords used by said line, Eden's GN Stealth Sabers are instead designed to extend from and retract into Eden's GN Shields. Such technology allows the weapons to be completely concealed and used for sudden surprise attacks against enemy units. The segmentation involved in the retractable blade does little to impede its damage, as the entire blade is made out of the material used in GN Condensers, the GN Stealth Sabers have incredibly high cutting power. At full length the blades are as long as the original GN Sword used by Exia, but the Stealth Sabers can be lengthened only partially or shortened when the situation calls for it, making the weapon unpredictable. *'GN Knives' :Small solid blade weapons, stored in concealed compartments in Eden's shoulders. Combining the basis of GN Daggers and GN Swords, the GN Knives are extreme close-range weapons, small in size but no less dangerous due to a high degree of GN Particle concentration, giving them greater cutting power than most of Eden's other weapons. They are primarily used as last-resort weapons to cut through enemy weaponry and land lethal finishing blows. *'GN Katars Re' :Newer, sleeked down versions of the experimental GN Katars used by the 00 Gundam Seven Swords model. The weapons have been redesigned with guards perpendicular to the handles that extend to the elbow joints of the mobile suit, while the blade itself has edges that go down the length of the guard. The technology the original Katars were used to test has been perfected and refined, making the GN Katars Re dangerous and powerful weapons, capable of slicing through most armor. Stored in compartments on the lower legs of the Eden unit, the GN Katars are ejected when needed. *'GN Folding Swords' :Large, very unique bladed weapons wielded by Eden and stored on its back. At first glance these swords seem to be more like Gundam-sized butcher knives, with sharp edges and a flat top. However, in reality this design is meant to conceal the true size of the weapons and further Eden's deceptive design. The top halves of the blades are actually folded down into the lower half of the swords, making these large weapons easier to carry and conceal, as at full length they are roughly three fourths the height of a Mobile Suit. Much like the Buster Swords used centuries ago, thes blades' size and mass make them dangerous on their own, but is furthered when the blade is charged with GN Particles. The sheer mass of these blades requires Eden to wield one two-handed for effective combat use, though this can be rectified through use of the Carbon Arms. :*'GN Buster Sword Re' ::Eden's two Folding Swords combined into a single very large broadsword, its width being equal to that of a Mobile Suit. The combined mass of Eden's two Folding Swords makes this weapon virtually impossible for Eden to wield on its own, requiring the Carbon Arms to use it in combat at all. Largely a weapon only used in dire circumstances, it is without a doubt Eden's most powerful weapon by far, easily capable of cutting through enemy battleships and even GN Fields thanks to its mass and its extremely high GN Particle concentration. Said GN Particle concentration, combined with the weapons large size, allows it to double as an effective shield against incoming attacks as well. Finally, with the blades combined and their GN Particle concentration at maximum via the Paradise System, GN Particles can be focused through to the tip of the blade, then released in a powerful straightforward beam, or in a widespread wave via a slashing motion. All of these features make the weapon extremely powerful, bordering on "WMD" scale capabilities. *'GN Bullets' :Used in a manner similar to the GN Saber, the GN Bullet is formed by the GN Compacts in Edens arms. By concentrating the GN Particles to high levels, Eden is able to fire off the GN Bullet as a concentrated "bullet" of explosive GN Particles. Its common trait is for the concentrated GN Bullet to pierce through a Mobile Suit, then explode within it after the GN Particles destabilize from contact. *'GN Short Swords Re' :Revised and vastly improved versions of the GN Short Swords used by the Exia/00 line. Effective close-range weapons with design using a combination of E-Carbon and GN Condenser Materials, the GN Short Swords have a high degree of cutting power and durability. The tips of the blades can also be launched, connected to the rest of the sword via wires, much like 00 Raiser Seven Swords' GN Short Sword II. Said tips can pierce through enemies, then be reeled back in and fired once again, as many times as the user wishes. They are stored with the GN Long Swords Re in special sheaths that disguise their appearance and design. *'GN Long Swords Re' :Like the GN Short Swords, the GN Long Swords Eden uses are vastly improved compared to those used 500 years ago. Forgoing the long-ranged capabilities of the Raiser models, the GN Long Swords Re focus purely on being effective and efficient close-combat weapons, doing so through a combination of light and extremely sturdy build. Made out of the same materials as the GN Short Swords, the GN Long Swords carry a high degree of cutting and penetration power. *'GN Sabers' :A weapon unique to Eden, which isn't "stored" anywhere. Rather, the weapon is generated by the GN Compacts in Edens arms, which focus its GN Particles into the form of a blade that Eden can hold and wield, similar to a Beam Saber while in use. The focused GN Particles act much like beam saber blades in effect and power, making it a very powerful close-combat weapon. Should the GN Saber somehow be knocked out of Edens grip, it will quickly disperse into GN Particles. *'Carbon Arms' :Edens primary supplementary equipment. Taking the form of Edens large shoulder plates when not in use, when activated said shoulder plates detach from the units actual smaller shoulder plates, and attach to the forearms. They then take the form of armor around the forearms and hands, giving Eden larger, four-fingered appendages. True to their name, the Carbon Arms are made out of heavily fortified and purified E-Carbon, with heavier defensive capabilities than Edens GN Shields. The Carbon Arms are also designed to interface with Edens servomotors and joints, giving them enhanced performance, strength, and striking power. Capable of acting as very effective melee weapons and defense measures on their own, the Carbon Arms also allow Eden to use two of its most powerful weapons; the GN Folding Swords and GN Buster Sword. *'GN Shields Re' :Newer and improved versions of the original GN Shields. The effectiveness of these shields is limited due to their relatively small size, a design requirement for the Carbon Arms to effectively attach and operate. As such, these GN Shields are meant primarily for blocking close-combat attacks. *'GN Rifle/Sword X' :Among the few ranged weapons Eden is equipped with. Concealed as part of Eden's Vernier Sheaths when not in use, in reality they are a pair of sleek beam rifles, with a high degree of power in each shot. However, said power also comes at the cost of increased energy consumption and a lower rate of fire, compared to the GN Vulcans. One particular feature about the rifles is that along the underside of the barrel they have a GN Blade, going from the trigger guard to the barrel opening. System Features *'Trinity Drive' :An advanced system derived from the Twin Drive System, except taken to even greater heights. While the Twin Drive System used two GN Drives synchronized with one another, the Trinity Drive actually uses three. This takes the GN Particle output of each GN Drive and actually cubes it, greatly enhancing Edens performance and output even well beyond that of the Twin Drive System. Due to the fact that two of Edens GN Drives are covered by its Carbon Arms, the Trinity Drive system can only be used when Eden has its Carbon Arms active and equipped, allowing all three GN Drives to operate in sync. While extremely powerful, the Trinity Drive system still carries the flaws of its predecessor due to the difficulty of synchronizing three GN Drives, let alone concentrating all of that power into one Mobile Suit. *'Paradise System' :Derived from the Raiser System, the Paradise System is Edens trump card. By using the GN Compacts in its limbs and running them at maximum power, Eden focuses and filters the GN Particles generated by the Trinity Drive, allowing Eden to use the Trinity Drive system to its full power. Use of the system is signified by the armor on the legs and arms opening, acting as vents. With the Paradise System active, Edens output in Trans-Am leaps as high as 900%, far outclassing the original power of the Twin Drive and Raiser Systems. The most striking aspect of this system is the more efficient use of GN Particles allowing Eden to go beyond the original time limit for Trans-Am, essentially "breaking the rules" of the original GN Drive systems. However, this system is not without its own drawbacks; running the GN Compacts at such power is potentially dangerous if used too much, and as such once the Paradise System is deactivated, the GN Compacts enter a lock-down phase that prevents additional use of the Paradise System for a certain amount of time, lest the GN Compacts overload and self-destruct, potentially taking the entire Mobile Suit and a large amount of its surroundings with them. *'GN Field' :Eden is capable of generating a very powerful GN Field with a high degree of concentration, strong enough that its concentration is capable of blocking anti-warship rounds point-blank, but not without recoil from the impact. The GN Field will also enhance the firepower of Eden's long-range weaponry. *'Trans-Am' *'Trans-Am Burst' *'Trans-Am XL' *'Vernier Sheaths'